Sacrifice
by Astellecia
Summary: [What right do I have to live when you may not?] Tsubaki reminds Soushi again of what they have made so many sacrifices for.


Disclaimers Soukyuu No Fafner, Soushi, Tsubaki and Kazuki do not belong to me. My formatting has been eaten upon uploading so please forgive the odd spacing here and there. Enjoy

Soukyuu No Fafner

Sacrifice

She smiles, sweetly, child-like. Spreading her arms to the sky, embracing the great blue she twirls around in her own rhythm-less little dance.

_Round, round, round we all fall down_

Her laughter is bright, the twinkling of silver bells on lucky charms. Those that are hung on bags and wrists and windows sills.

_It is said they chase away the bad things and nameless fears_

"Tsubaki…"

Her name on his lips stills her and she stops in mid-step. Her hands fall limp at her sides, but her face remains turned towards the endless expanse of azure above. The most simple things fascinate her; gentle rays of light that kiss her bare skin, the long fingers of the sun that creep beneath closed translucent eyelids; each soft breath of wind that ruffles her hair, cool and fresh, bringing the lingering scent of cherry blossoms.

_Spring has come and gone, her first and her last_

Soushi is startled when she suddenly spins on her heel and throws her petite frame at him, raven hair streaming, all coal-silk and oil black. He is silent, awkward, limbs stone stiff as Tsubaki twines herself around his waist; resisting the urge to flinch away.

_Don't let go…please…_

"You smell of springtime; of blooming buds and young leaves."

_The sweet perfume of overripe fruit and white decaying things beneath the earth._

He frowns faintly at the muffled voice buried in the cotton folds of his uniform. His sister speaks of strange things that no one else can understand.

_You smell of dead things; of wires and polished glass and antiseptic cleanness_

The darkly lashed grey eyes that look up at him are different from what they should be, where only clear grey should show through, he sees that they are speckled black, like the shell of a robin's egg. The tangible taint of death approaching.

_But I was never alive to begin with_

He sees Kazuki in her eyes, in the same unfathomable expression, the one he can never decipher. A pale hand reaches up to brush the bangs from her eyes.

_I am the child that everyone forgot_

"Do you hate me?"

_I did not forget, I chose not to remember_

Tsubaki grabs at the long fingers as they make to move away, pressing them against her cheek, flesh on flesh, and skin on skin. Soushi pulls back, uncomfortable at the intimacy but her grip is stronger.

_Petal soft… he feels so real_

"No."

_You were the only family I ever had_

And then silence, an unnatural peace. The damning quiet of those forsaken.

She giggles girlishly, shattering the moment and releases his hand, leaving him staring at the fingers she had previously held in hers. Her touch had burned him.

_Shame, regret, guilt, what right do I have to live when you may not?_

There is a brief searing pain in her chest, sharp plunging knife agony, and Tsubaki falls to her knees. Her eyes flutter close as she instinctively clutches at where her heart should be.

_There never seems to be enough time to live._

Soushi is by her side in a heartbeat, supporting her, all abhorrence of human contact momentarily forgotten. Her lips curl prettily as she feels the crinkle of cloth beneath her touch, and she cocks her head at him, bright-eyed through spidery lashes.

_Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies_

"It's not fair." Tone bitter, voice laced with venom.

_What meaning is there to life when you are born just to die?_

His words strike too close to home and she furiously blinks upon feeling the wetness gathering at the corner of her eyes.

_This world has become too broken for all of us…_

"Why…?"

_He knows the answer all too well_

She drapes her arms around his neck, onyx hair intermingling with dark gold, forming a lattice of patterns over their backs. Burying her face in his shoulder she breathes softly "I have to become hope, because there is none." There is no anger, no grief, her voice is resolute, the note of finality unwavering.

_But no one faces death without fear…_

Soushi's fists clench as he feels Tsubaki's tears on his neck. Her sobs are choked and silent. "These are your tears that I'm crying Soushi" she whispers. Grey eyes shut tight as he holds her to him, tightly as if he could never let go.

_Because it is the only thing he can do_

_Slay the dragons Siegfried and I'll make this place paradise…_


End file.
